Unknown One
by silver-bloody-rose
Summary: Harry isn't an only child after all. Harmony goes to Hogwarts and falls for the most unbelievable person and trying to keep her life in balnce at the same time. Will she be able to live out this or will she fall and lose all she has loved to a power that
1. Prologue

Prologue

Let's see, where do I start. You know who Harry Potter is right? Well do you know who Harmony Potter is? No, well then I'll tell you my story. It starts the day Voldemort caused his own downfall and my brother became famous.

James and Lily gazed downward at their children. A boy, one that will soon be known through out the wizarding world that day, with his mother's eyes and his father's black, untidy hair, the Harry Potter. The other child, who was only 3 months old at the time, was small and fragile; she also had her father's eyes and her mother's red hair. She is the unknown one, or as her parents Lily and James Potter call her, Harmony. Yes, they had a child while in hiding and only one person knew of this. Who is that person you ask? Why it is Albus Dumbledore.

You know Voldemort killed Lily and James and how Harry was Voldemort's downfall, but Harmony was attacked by a death eater. She lived because of how Lily died protecting Harry, James was protecting not only his family, but mainly his daughter. Very shortly after the death eaters fled Dumbledore had arrived. He took Harmony away and he had Hagrid take Harry away. He apparated with Harmony to Hogwarts and left her in care of Madame Pomfrey. After that he took care of finding Harry's only living relatives and you know what happened with Harry. As Harmony grew up, the world was at peace. She lived at Hogwarts, spending each week with a different teacher. She was a mischievous 3 year old and had befriended Peeves quit fast because of the pranks she pulled. Like when Professor Snape sat down in his chair one class period, she had placed a whoopee cushion on his chair. Let's just say he wasn't very happy that week. She had also super glued down all of the pillows in the Charms classroom, so that when they were summoned, they didn't come.

Then came the day she was old enough to go to wizarding school. Instead of going to Hogwarts, she went to a school in America. She was never told what was going on at Hogwarts and the only way she could find out was with the Daily Prophet. She was ahead of her class, which was nothing big considering she had very powerful magic abilities.  
At the end of sixth year when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, she went to Hogwarts to help with the battle, against Dumbledore's wishes. She was told not to come back until Voldemort was gone because she had a power no one else had and as long as Voldemort didn't find out she would be safe, and she knew this, but she believe in doing what she wanted. She was also a rule breaker like her dad.

The light side won the war and she had gotten caught by a member of the Order. She was in trouble that day...  
Continued in Chapter 1


	2. Unknown One Ch 1

**Chapter 1**

"What were you thinking! You could have gotten killed!"

"Molly, dear calm down," Arthur Weasley says trying to calm he's angry wife down.

"Mrs. Weasley I was just flying, nothing bad happened," Harmony says turning to go upstairs. "Stop there, young lady," Molly says, still fuming. Harmony ignoring her keeps going. "Imobila!"

"I think not," Harmony says and putting up a barrier. "I AM NOT STOPING FOR YOU," she yells letting her temper flare. "I fucking saved your son's fucking life and this is how you repay me!"

Her power flares out, it shakes she loses cthe whole house. Mrs. Weasley shuts up immediately. Everyone watches in amazement as Harmony lashes her power out at Molly, because there is no way to stop her, when she has lost control like this, specially now that she can't control it.

**FLASHBACK:**

Voldemort is attacking the school, and several have fallen from both sides already. As I walk in I see what I was afraid of seeing, dead bodies and injured ones. Jumping to dodge a curse sent at me from….. my own brother. As I come back down from my jump my hood falls back, and his eyes meet mine, I see a curse coming towards him from behind. "Move!"

He moves, god bless Quidditch, without it he wouldn't have moved in time. All of a sudden I hear silence, and I place my hood up, He is here. I can sense his power. Not threatening to me, but others back away. Harry walks forward wand out, doesn't he realize that brother wands won't work against each other or does he have another idea? "Ahhh," a person yells from afar, I know Harry can handle himself so I dash off in the direction of the yell. I know this castle like the back of my hand. "Imobula," I shouted running over to the red head on the floor, "can you walk?"

"I think so," Ron replied trying to walk, but failing miserably. "Here, lean on me," Harmony offered trying to hurry, 'how long has it been since I cast the Imobula Charm' she asks herself, 'it won't last for long, got to hurry.' "Come on got to get out of here,' she said and all Ron did was nod in response.

They barely made it out into the hall as spell went flying past their shoulders. "No doubt that was an Unforgivable," I state helping Ron run. "You're joking, right?" I don't blame him for being scared, it did pass about 3 in. from his head.

"Here we are in the Great Hall, get out from here yourself." I run away towards Voldemort, no doubt in the back of my mind that Harry is losing. 'Hang on Harry I'm almost there' I think silently to myself. Dodging a curse that missed Harry I shout back on of my own, never once does my hood fall, that is what has saved my life so far, I shall explain later.

"I think that your rein of terror is over Voldemort, I'm the one who is gonna stop you," I say unbuttoning my cloak. He just laughs and says, "You how can you defeat me when this here boy gesturing to Harry can't even defeat me?" 'I have something you want and went looking for last year,' finally my cloak comes off, hood and all. Voldemort's eyes widen for a minute- I'm his destroyer, the one in the prophecy that would destroy him, not Harry- 'I have been born with a gift you see, and my gift is…," I trail of moving my hands around quickly and I transform my outfit into my other outfit. "I have fire and if you play with fire you're gonna die," I say and he can't break eye contact with me because he sees the fire in my eyes, the fool I have him trapped. I attack and send balls of fire all around him and they all just hang around him.

"Say good bye Voldemort your banished, or dead if you want to get technical," as I say this the balls create on big one around him, trapping him, and they all of a sudden squeeze tighter until they are no longer there, "Get down," I yell trying to help Harry, a huge explosion goes off from were the balls disappeared, I take in the full blast just to stop it from destroying the whole school, I don't get burned just knocked unconsciousness. That was my full rage, and I got paid back for it 10 folds.

**END FLASHBACK:**

I am quickly reminded of that battle and I am all of a sudden overwhelmed, I am still healing so I do what I must, pass out. "Look what she did to herself," Mrs. Weasley said with her face softening, "poor dear doesn't have control over her emotions and powers back yet, let's get her upstairs."

Truthfully, Mrs. Weasley was just watching out for Harmony because she had gone flying and Molly knew Harmony wasn't fully healed. "We will tell Dumbledore that she has been up, she will be in trouble I am sure," Ron says because Dumbledore wanted to know when she got up and they don't disobey him. "Now everyone knows why they were yelling, and as Fred carefully picks Harmony up everyone goes back to what they were doing. Fred carries her upstairs and sets her on a bed and says more to himself than to anyone else, "You have courage I'll give you that, but you also have stupidity.' He just laughs a little and smiles down at the girl laying before him…..

Continued in Chapter 2


End file.
